lordofthemysteriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Medici
Medici was one of the 8 Kings of Angels, known as the Red Angel and War Angel. He was a sequence 1 of the Red Priest Pathway and accommodated the uniqueness. He joined Rose Redemption and is a firm believer of the True Creator. He died in Blood Emperor Tudor's ritual of becoming sequence 0. His remnant of spirit was combined with the remnants of the two angels of Sauron and Einhorn families, and form into an evil spirit, trying to restore his strength. Honorable Titles '' "The Great God of War; The Symbol of Iron and Blood; Lord of Upheaval and Turmoil"'' * Because he once accommodated the uniqueness of Red Priest Pathway and no one owns it right now, he can use this three-line honorable title that was supposed to be pointing to gods. History Medici Medici was one of the Kings of Angels in the Third Epoch. He later joined Rose Redemption which eventually caused the fall of Ancient Sun God. After His death, Medici, as well as the rest of Rose Redemption, followed the True Creator. In Fourth Epoch, he was one of the highest nobles in the Solomon Empire. He along with two sequence 1 angel, Sauron and Einhorn, died in the hands of Blood Emperor Tudor, who was attempting to promote to sequence 0 and got support from Adam and Amon inside the underground structure where the Blood Emperor held the ritual. Evil Spirit |sequence_type = Red Priest |sequence_rank = |sequence_name =}} Evil Spirit Sauron-Einhorn-Medici His remnant of spirit was combined with the remnants of the two angels of Sauron and Einhorn families, and form into an evil spirit trapped in the Tudor-Trunsoest underground structure in Backlund. It is dominated by Medici. Medici is a loyal believer of the True Creator, while the other two are not. Medici cannot contact or seek help from the True Creator even though he wanted to, because the other two firmly disagrees. During the countless years, due to the Law of Similar Sequence Beyonder Characteristics Conversion, it has attracted the Red Priest Card of Blasphemy to him. Klein first encountered him when he and Sharron went to the underground structure. The evil spirit asked Klein to remove his seal, however, Klein refused.Chapter 456-457 Later he was released by arrangements of 0-08 and possessed Ince ZangwillChapter 604, trying to restore his strength. He, 0-08 and Ince Zangwill has been fighting over control of Ince's body. Eventually, he was extracted out of Ince's body into Ludwell's (the marionette controlled by Klein), and forced into the Underworld.Vol 4, Ch 211 He later got rid of Ludwell and returned to the real world.Vol 5, Ch 19 He got contact with Katarina through Klein, and through her, he cooperated with the Demoness Sect. He was trying to get the sequence 1 characteristic of Red Priest Pathway from Demoness Sect. Trivia * According to the author, Medici was originally man, while the other two in the evil spirit, Sauron and Einhorn, were originally women. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Angel Kings Category:Angel